Chaos 101
Chaos 101 is the 1st Episode of the series Episode Guide *It's New Years Eve and cronus draw from the cosmic energy of the planet alining and escapes from Tartarus! *When Cronus visits the oracle he learns of the Prophecy that seven hero will defeat him . Cronus decide frees the Giants and unleashes the fearsome The Typhoeus in order to stop Jay, Herry and Atlanta from discovering their destiny. *Jay then seen Instructing sailng class when he is Attack by one of the Giants Atlanta is Attacked by giants while hunting and herry is attacked while roaming his farm , their are saved by hermes with a fleet of Griffins who were tamed by hermes himself . *The trio are taken to new olympia where they are lured into new olympia high by jonitor who is really zeus . In a secret part of the school they are introduce to Hera , Artemis and Hercules. *Hera then Explains to the trios that Cronus used to be the king of both gods and mortal . the trio along with 4 others teeen heroes must stop cronus from ruling again . *Both Atlanta and Herry are put through trial of test which displays thier abilities . Jay doubts his abilities as an heroes and infoms hera that he can be what the gods want him to be . *They are interrupted by Chiron and Hermes who informed them that The Typhoeus has been released . Jay then tell Atlanta and Herry that he leaving however they persued him to stay . *The trio are out matched when they confronts Cronus , his Giants and The Typhoeus forcing them to escape . Characters Heroes *Herry *Atlanta *Jay *Odie *Theresa *Neil *Archie Gods *Cronus *Hermes *Hera *Artemis *Hercules *Athena Immortals *Oracle *Chiron Monsters *The Typhoeus Mortals *Jay's Mother Locations *The Brownstone *Olympus High *Tartarus *New Olympia Episode Stills chaos 101 -1.jpg|New Year eve Party! chaos 101 -2.jpg|Jay is Stargazing chaos 101 -3.jpg|Cronus in Tartarus chaos 101 -4.jpg|The planets align chaos 101 -5.jpg|Cronus visit the Oracle chaos 101 -9.jpg|A sailing Jay chaos 101 -6.jpg|Jay is Attacked by a Giants chaos 101 -7.jpg|Hermes to the Rescue chaos 101 -8.jpg|A hunting Atlanta chaos 101 -10.jpg|Atlanta Fighting a Giants chaos 101 -11.jpg|A Roaming Herry chaos 101 -12.jpg|Herry Fighting Two Giants chaos 101 -13.jpg|Jay , Atlanta and Herry find the Porta to the Gods chaos 101 -14.jpg|They Meet Hera chaos 101 -15.jpg|Cronus Releases The Typhoeus chaos 101 -16.jpg|Jay , Atlanta and herry meet Hercules and Artemis chaos 101 -17.jpg|Hera explains the sitution to the trio chaos 101 -18.jpg|Herry show his Strength chaos 101 -19.jpg|Atlanta show her Speed chaos 101 -20.jpg|Hermes lies to Jay's parents chaos 101 -21.jpg|Jay can't do it chaos 101 -22.jpg|Athena to Herry and Atlanta chaos 101 -23.jpg|Chiron and Hermes informs Hera anf jay The Typhoeus has escaped chaos 101 -24.jpg|Jay is back in chaos 101 -25.jpg|The trio at the Docks chaos 101 -26.jpg|Cronus meet Jay, Atlanta and Herry chaos 101 -27.jpg|Jay confronts Cronus chaos 101 -28.jpg|The Typhoeus! chaos 101 -30.jpg|To much to deal with chaos 101 -32.jpg|The Trio escapes Trivia *In this episode, the first three descendants are revealed. Jay, descendant of Jason, is revealed to enjoy gazing at the stars through his telescope,Herry is shown to be living on a farm, .Atlanta on the other hand is revealed to already be hunting, with two boys, presumably her brothers, or stepbrothers, Category:Episode Category:Season One